


Poison

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: When Regulus was young, he was taught about Boudicca.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask game on tumblr, which you can see [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/175725215965).

One of Regulus Black’s role models was Boudicca. She was a muggle - maybe. The records even of wixes didn’t go back that far so there were conflicting stories. Regardless - if she had no magic some stories still say she trained with druids and it was Known that she fought for druids when the Romans would have eradicated them. If she did have magic then it was simply all the more reason.

A woman, a queen, pushed back by everyone around her, punished by the Romans for demanding her rights, refusing to bow and fighting back.

Regulus admired that. Someone who fought and didn’t give up.

He thought that was what he did with Voldemort, at first. That they fought back against a rising tide of interlopers and liars, people who would corrupt their world, ruin their culture - as the Romans had ruined the Celts.

But Regulus remembered the stories. It wasn’t the Iceni who had raped young girls before their mother, it wasn’t the Iceni who had flogged the leader of their enemies.

It was the Romans.

Regulus saw. He did not like what he saw.

Regulus. The Little King.

Boudicca, a queen made small by enemies.

Regulus learned of the Horcruxes. Regulus knew what his master was like. He knew he could not let this stand, could not let Voldemort be immortal and untouchable forever. He knew he had to stop him. He had to fight back.

Boudicca, against the Romans.

Regulus remembered. 

At the final battle, knowing the Romans were ready, Boudicca had gone all out. Records varied the number of men she had at her back, but the number was vast, the Romans were few. But the Romans had the battlefield advantage, had the discipline. 

When the Iceni and all their allies lay defeated, Boudicca knew what would happen if she was captured. Torture. Mockery. Paraded through the streets of Rome in chains.

Regulus, like Boudicca, chose poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
